Doctor Who?
by leolover123
Summary: it is about how the doctor is trapped here by the Krange it is 2012 but has abit of 2003
1. Doctor who?

**make more Dars for the new Dare I will post more every time I get 4 Dars I DO NOT OWN TMNT OR ANY DOCTOR WHO ONLY MY OCs AND THIS STORY also this is a mix between 2003 and 2012**

 **chapter 1**

 **Gabby's pov**

"Hi mikey I'm bord Wana race?" I asked "Sure I just don't Wana see my new pranks result." Mikey said getting ready to race "ok on you mark get set goo."he yeld running as fast as he could 'oh no the water is overflowing.'I Thought "Mikey help!" I yeld but he was to far up

some people came and a male said. "get her up Amy she might help us to find these Krange" but all she herd was Krange "Mikey they found us the Krange RUN!"I yelled "no we're normal people it is ok." He said trying to clam me down. "ok good you do have a normal voce and not like the vice like the vice Krange use." I said laffing. "well at lest se dosen't think we are the Krange but she dose know who the Krange are but all I wanted was to see Rory." A female said "who is Rory?" I asked "um just forget what I said"she said that more stern so I did as told "Mikey!" I said "oh no I left him if this is his parank he will DIE I am now sounding like Raph and Violet."I said laughing. "well I will be going I am not doing what Mikey dose and well by."I said throwing an egg on the ground. "what MIKEY ugh he put an egg instead of my smoke booms NOOO ." I said double checking."by please don't follow" I said leavening to the lair not realizing they still followed.

"I'm back!"I yeld. "who are your friends. they're not going to hurt us right." Mikey said "if they are then why would I bring them?"

 **Leo's pov**

I herd noise so I came down "who are they?"I asked "Amy and?" she half asked "I am the Doctor." the man said "doctor who?" I asked wanting answers "Just the doctor or John Smith."he said. "now why are you here?" I asked sternly. "just to know about the Krange that's all then you will probably never see me again." he said. ok now that is weird "oh those squsey brand thinges hate them." Mikey replied getting hit by raph "why did you say that shell for brains?" raph asked "well can we know?" he asked

 **I AM SO MEAN I LEFT OF AS A CLIF HANGER THAT IS HOW I ROLE and I do not own any thing other then my ocs**

 **Violte:we are not owned we own are self**

 **nina:um you just said that we are not owned then said we own our self so are we or not**

 **Violte:you know what I mean missy**


	2. Fixing things up

**so sorry I can't do 2 stories and school at the same time so here is the very late chapter 2 I will be adding my OC**

 **chater 2**

 **-Leo's pov-**

"come on now 1st we need to know why he needs help." I said disturbing the dibate between helping the doctor or not. "ok I need to know because the TARDIS is stuck he by the Krange

 ****Flash back** this is in doctors pov**

"you are not leaving this place wich is the place known as earth wich is the place you are on" a brain thing said. "oh you can't even speak english wow you are?" I asked trying to not wake up Alaina. "we are the ones known as Krange." one said but got inter upped by another. "oh for Krange sake we have been here for 100 years (I think that is what is said.) and you still can't speak english." One more said. "wow this is interesting." Alaina said. "but lets leave k dad?" she asked just waking up from her nap. "sory can't it's stuck by the Krange." I said leaving to find help. "you stay here."

"and then we found gabby and followed her here." I said. "Rose! we left Alaina in the TARDIS!" I yelled running to the tardis. "WHAT IS THE TARDIS!?" Leo yelled as I almost didn't hear. "TIME DE..." I yelled running into someone.

"so you finally resized you left me in the tardis?" said a female voice. "oh sory. Alaina meet Gabby and?" I half asked. "I'm Leo the one in orange is Mikey. in red is Raph. purple Donnie. yellow is gabby. light blue Abby. in vilote is Vilote. light purple is Nina."Leo said pointing to everyone.

"where is Abby?" he replied. "I WAS ALMOST ASLEEP!" she yelled. "so hot head?" Abby asked. "yep with Raph and Vilote" Leo said. "cool so are you girly girly or cool girls?" she asked the girls. "Yep cool not girly but you might not like Gabby isn't cool." Vilote said. "Ok alien or what?" she asked.

"Umm... Donie or Nina you can answer that." Gabby answered. "Fine made from mutagen and turtles." Nina replied. "ok so we have 2 neards 2 or 1 stupid 3 hot heads 1 cool one." Abby replied. "who is the cool one is it me?" Mikey asked. "what the nice or real answer?" she asked. "ok let me make that 2 stupid ones and Leo is the cool one." "oh... um... ok..." Leo replied just staring at her.

"Hey is... who are you 3?" A guy asked. "CODY!" Abby yelled. "like I said who are they?" he repeated. "the doctor, alaina, and rose." Abby said hugging him. "we missed you." she replied. "can't...br-bre...ath...l..et ...go!" he said makeing her let go. "sory." she replied blushing.

"ok now who did you want to see?" Leo sternly said. "was going to ask to talk with Abby.. come on over.." he said getting hit by Abby. "he is it won't change anything acting like that Cody." she replied. "where is Cace?" Violet and Raph asked at the same time. "sory sick." he replied. "Are you?" Leo asked trying to find a way to get Hume to leave. "no and if I was I wouldn't be here or worked." he said mad at Leo for thinking he was sick just so he would leave. "fine but what you say you can to us all." he replied mader. "come on now stop being overprotective Leo!" Abby yelled. "come on let's go." and with that said she left.

 **-Abby's pov-**

"Ugh he is so overprotective!" I said leaving the lair. "but why is he so overprotective?" Cody asked. "umm... oh ya 'if you fall in love I swear I will stop you so he can't hurt you'" I said trying to do Leo's voice. "I don't sound like that do I? also I said it till I know he wont hurt my sis." A guys voice said. "I don't care now leave so I can talk." I said mad. "let me think. no your coming with me. oh, and I will bring her back on my honor." Leo said pulling my hand away from Cody.

"why do you hate me?" he asked. "um, no you hate me." I replied "no I don't you yell at me all the time." he replied makeing me feel bad. "ya only because it's all I get to do because sence you lead the boys and I lead the girls I can't boss the fun ones around so I do it to you and I get mad sence you yell back." I replied almost crying. "because I get mad you are bossing me around so I yell to make it fell as in I'm stil in charge." he said hugging me. "thanks a lot Leo." I said giving him a kiss. "rember I'm always here to help." he said bringing me back with Cady and leavening.

"I see that when well I wanted to tell you I... I... I love... love... you... bye" Cody replied giving me a kiss then running off.

* * *

"LEO!" I yelled "I'm the kitchen!" he yelled back. "thank for not makeing me feel useless thank you." I said. "and thank you for makeing me feel like a dirt bag." he replied. "am I disturbing something." Mikey asked. "um.. no." I said going to bed.

 **A/N Do you like the happy ending?**

 **So sory I can't do 2 story's at once I hope you like bye!**


	3. Need to read

**sory I am quitting this story if you want me to contine tell me if I see enof then I will I want 3 people to say yes for me to contine. if you want tell me an idea of what I could post.** **It's your choice if you want me to stop!** **so bye**


	4. What happened when Leo was with Abby

**Hi I'm being nice this will be medium tell me if you like long or short chapters. Also thank you moore90luke for commenting and thank him/her for keeping this going.**

 **chapter 3**

 **-Mikey's pov-**

"um ok... so you wanted to lean about the Krange?" I asked. "Ya what ever ok dad can I talk to you?" Alaina asked. "so you are her dad?" I asked. "yes and yes.". he replied leaving.

"well I should go talk to Abby. i can't bleave that she thinks I'm overprotective." Leo said. "I think I know why." I said getting his atten. "what? why?" he asked trying to find out why she thinks he's overprotective. "You try to stop her from the one she loves no go." Donnie replied helping. "ok bye." and with that he left.

 **-Alaina's pov-**

"so dad can I stay here!?" I asked hoping he would say yes. (every time they go to a new place and it's cool she tries to stay but he allways says no.) "fine on,y because they will keep you safe." he said makeing me happy. "ok now let's learn about the Krange." I said leaving

"ok so the Krange are..." Donnie said but being interrupted by Mikey "little brain things that have high tec." he reptiled as Leo came in. "yes Mikey... Leo how did it go?" Donnie asked. "good I got her happy again so talking about the Krange?" he asked "yes so how can we stop them?!" I said stating to get mad because everyone is interrupting the conversation. "we will help with that ok." Donnie said. "well my dad will Wana go home soon." I replied. "and you don't Wana see me or River right." my dad said. "yes I want you to go home." I said "ok well you can take... well I don't know... I think she'll be fine but I have to ask." Leo said. "what and who just say it!" I said getting cranky.

"she can stay in our room Leo." Abby said. "when did you get her?" we all asked. "when fearless here was talking about letting you sleep in our room I am fine with it." ok now that is settled lets sleep good night." she said hooping on the couch. "good night eveyone said."


	5. Help Me

**Sory so late I Don't feel the best and my iPad kept dieinglee on me before I saved I need lot of help with the story so if you have any ideas tell me please tell me!**


	6. The next morning

**Sory I need to have a less mind that wants to many ideas I will keep wrighting and maby I will get 2 chapters in. well if I want that I need to type. It wil be 3rd person.**

"Wake up sleepyhead time to get up." Leo whispered to Abby trying to get her to wake up sence she was on the outside and he was trapped. "I know you wake up early but I take a bit to get up. so clam... umm... I mean calm down." she said half asleep and now starting to blush. "fine sleep. but I am I repeat I am waking you up in half a hour." he said letting her sleep for half a hour.

 **1 hour later**

"Leo, Abby waky waky eggs and bakey." Mikey said shaking them both trying to wake them up.

"boo!" Leo and Abby said scaring Mikey.

"hey!" he screamed at them.

"told ya' it would work." Leo said giving Abby a high 3

"what where you two talking about last night?" Mikey asked trying to get info on what they did.

"that is between us Mikey so stop snooping." they both screamed at him starting to blush at what he said makeing Raph and donnie to come down.

"what the fuck did you do Mikey!" violet seceamed pised of that they made her wake up.

"I just asked what they where doing last nightL nonthing elce." Mikey replied

"Violet wach you langue."Leo replied trying to not answer Mikey's qusten

"huh ok now that Mikey has said that ya what did you do?" Donnie asked trying to understand what happend

"should we tell them Abby?" Leo asked getting a nod from Abby

"ok this is what happed..." Abby said then told the story.

 **after the story**

"ok happy that we told you guys and girl?"Leo said asking the last part

"your right where is nina because when I left gabby was fast asleep" Mikey asked.

"Nina when I left was helping me a progect then I told her I would be right back whoops" Donnie said. as the others left to start breakfast.

"Leo, Abby, sit no touching anything not after you got on fire from the toaster you can just touch something and you would... would well break it so no just sit on the chair." Donnie said pulling out two chairs so they could wach only.

 **ok I will stop that there I will right sooner but well I won't post like tomorrow sory I will start to wright more offen I was just with everything and I am very lazy I don't wright that often.**


	7. Weird things

**Ok here it is** **this** **is me being very nice if it's bad welllllll right now it's 11:30 I will tell you at the end what time it is see you later.**

 **Nina's pov**

'ok well today is bad well at lest Leo or Abby is cooking. but today was weird the communication device is acting up and keeps saying you shall not leave over and over again. Also when I go check on violet sence she twisted it she says I'm fine I'm perfectly fine then scenes in pain it's anoint s I walk away and when raph leaves the room he has a blue and purple mark on his arm likes bite mark and he won't tell me what happened this day is weird it's not just me or is it to weird today?' I thought working on a mind reading helmet.

raphs pov

 **' dear diry**

 **today is weird first Nina's working on a mind reading helmet next when I try to help vilet she bites me then I try to call casey and he sounds scard. well at lest Leo isn't oohing he set him self on fire by greading cheese that's the only thing good. even splinter was at bay it was a nor mble day trying day when i saw splinter mumbling god help us all and Donnie what is happening.**

 **a/u sory short and now it's 11:40 I woke up at 6 something so don't blam me I tryed**


	8. HERE

_**FUCK THIS I AM OUT BYE I AM NEVER POSTING AGAIN!**_


End file.
